The Island/Gathering 1
Poppystar: Am I early? As Poppystar speaks, a large group of cats runs into the clearing. ThunderClan! Ravenstar: Hello, Poppystar. Is there any sign of WindClan, ShadowClan or RiverClan? Featherstorm: I am here. Ravenstar: Greetings, Featherstorm. I assume you will be speaking for Emeraldstar tonight? Now we just need RiverClan, WindClan, and the Tribe. Another group of cats runs into the clearing. Night: The Tribe is here. I will be speaking for them. Featherstorm: Finally, the Tribe arrives! Now let's see if the other to Clans will show up! We can't wait forever, you know....Maybe just until frogs fly.... Poppystar: Featherstorm, be paitent. Honestly, if WindClan and RiverClan are late, we can wait... Wetstar: *pads in with his Clan* Ravenstar: Hello, Wetstar. Now we just need RiverClan. Has anybody heard anything from them? Wetstar: I think Rubystar is hunting for a while with her Clanmates. Ravenstar: Yes, Rubystar told me she would be out hunting for a while and wouldn't be able to come on. Is there any RiverClan member who can speak for his Clan? Yellowleaf: Well I wanna join RiverClan, and was watching that Clan so I know how it goes. (btw this is Wetstar) Ravenstar: Wetstar, I'd appreciate if you don't use the name Yellowleaf, as I made it. And no, we chat on this page only during Gatherings. Yellowberry: OMG. Did I type that? NVM. Okay ontot he Gathering. Where is Stoneteller? Stoneteller - I'm here! We ran into Twolegs on the way. Wetstar - Yay your there! We shall start. *bows heads and beckons Yellowberry on the Great Rock* *yowls to start the Gathering* Ravenstar: Hello, cats of all Clans! -turns to Wetstar- Would WindClan wish to go first? Stoneteller- *Steps back and dips her head* Wetstar- The prey is running good. We found a fox on our territroy but I managed to drive it off. Warning:he fox is in ThunderClan territroy now so I should warn you. A patrol caught 2 turkeys. 5 mouse and 3 voles and 6 rabbits! Ravenstar: -dips head- Thank you, Wetstar. We'll be sure to watch out for it. Stoneteller, would you wish to go next? Stoneteller- Thank you, Ravenstar. Prey is running well. We recently lost a cave-guard, my father, Growl of Angry Dog, to a savage fox, so keep your warriors on alert. Wetstar, that might be the fox you told us about. We also encountered a young rogue by the name of Icedrop, keep your eyes out for her. The Tribe of Endless Hunting is watching over us well. Ravenstar, you've been generous. Go ahead. Ravenstar: -dips head- Thank you, Stoneteller. I am sorry to hear about the loss of your father. Prey in ThunderClan is running well, although we have found rabbit bones on our territory. We assume it's been that fox eating them. One of our warriors had caught whitecough, but is recovering well. -turns to Poppystar- Would you like to share SkyClan's news next? Ravenstar: -shrugs- I guess she left. Yellowberry? Would RiverClan like to go next? Yellowberry-Sure. I report a bear on RiverClan territory. Watch out. Also lots of eagles are swooping down this leaf-bare. Like the one that attacked Shimmer in the forest of light. Stoneteller- Ah, that eagle is at it again. Wetstar-Eh, yes heard that from Honeymist Stoneteller- Anything else, then? Wetstar-Oh yes, I saw rogues attacking our camp the other day. Watch out for them. Ravenstar: If that is all the news, I officially end this Gathering. -leaps down from the tree branch and signals for her Clan- Wetstar-*gathers his patrol and leaves* Stoneteller- *Does the same* Category:Location